Shadow Age
by Shadow's creator
Summary: A dark mirror rested in the forest for years undisturbed. Now an unknowing elf has destroyed it and the mirror's owner demands a vengeance so brutal that the heavens will flood in the blood of the one that took his most cherished possession from him.
1. A Child of the Dalish

**( Foreword: This story follows the basic story line of the Dalish Elf combined with the Human Noble. It was the result of playing the game with a friend and comparing certain parts to another story we are writing. So some aspects of this story will differ greatly from the game; however, in this chapter it basically sticks to the game's story. So without further delay, I bring you; Shadow Age. **

"There was no word for heaven or for earth, for sea or sky. All that existed was silence, then the voice of the Maker rang out. The first word, and His word became all that might be." The quote hung in the chilled air of the ruins tinged with an accent that no longer was known among humans.

The man speaking stood before a large beautifully carved mirror. The mirror stood between two statues holding swords. The man laughed. "Brother, can you believe that people have actually come to think of me like this?" he looked fondly at the mirror, the odd mirror reflected none of the room it rested in, instead the image of another man who shared in the laughter was held in the mirror.

The reflected image was slightly blurry, but in the man's eyes, the image of his brother was vivid. He could clearly see the pale skin and the soft brown eyes slightly hidden behind the golden bangs of his hair which was pulled into a elegant braid.

"It is amusing to think of humans worshipping you, after all you were the cause behind their first blight." He answered, his voice tinged with another accent, slightly different than his brother.

The man smirked at the comment, but his face grew serious quickly. "They deserved the blight and they deserve another, they have forgotten about you, my brother."

"It is right that they forgot. I am dead. I serve no role in the world any longer."

"…Brother…"

"It is okay. I do not need nor care about prayers. I did not receive them in life and they made no difference in death."

"But you should not lie forgotten…" He looked sadly at the image of his brother with his deep blue gaze.

"As long as I remain unforgotten in your heart, what should I care? I enjoy the stories you bring me, that is all I care of the human world." The man smiled.

"Wait till you hear the story of the battle coming. "

"Brother… are you giving them another blight?"

"Not yet. They have not angered me that greatly in four hundred years. This is only a horde, I have not summoned an arch demon."

A silence lifted into the air, which the blonde chose to break. "I grow tired, my brother."

"…Oh… okay. I will be back in a week, with a great story of a battle." At the comment, the blond laughed.

"Of course you will. I would be worried if you did not show up. And I will not be surprised if you show up before then."

The blue eyed man laughed then looked to his brother and lightly touched the mirror, as if checking to see if the mirror was truly there. "I wish I was with you." The blonde looked to his brother's hand then shifted his gaze to the other's eyes. He held up a hand and touched his side of the barrier where his brother's hand was.

"One day, dear brother. Though, I hate to think that our reunion will be the result of your death."

"Maybe not. Maybe I can bring you back." The statement was voiced with the extreme desire to believe it, though both knew that was impossible. After a moment, the blonde faded from the mirror.

The man stood there for another moment, before turning. As he was leaving, a large, rather grotesque creature walked up to him. A large bear; however, the creature was covered in spikes and blood. He looked at it and absently pat its head.

"Now, my old friend, take good care of the mirror. No one should come in here, but if they do, make sure they do not touch my mirror. Got it?" the creature gave a snort of agreement. The man smiled and scratched the creature behind it's ear before leaving the ruins. That particular Bereskarn meant a great deal to the man. It was the only one left of its kind at the moment. It had been with him since the first blight, but the thing was getting on in years, so perhaps choosing it as a protector was not a wise choice.

Once the man stood outside of the ruins, two wings stretched out of his back. The black feathers were a dark, almost black, blue that faded lightly into a red.

As he flew off, a young elf looked up to see him fly far above him; however, the young elf simply took it as a large raven or some other forest bird. His dark brown eyes glinted from the sun as he looked up to the sky. He was in his mid twenties in years, but his face made him seem younger. He bore a face tattoo like most of his kind, the elegant twists framed the outsides of his eyes.

He quickly refocused on his task. He was out in the forest, hunting with his clan mate, Tamlen. And this time, their quarry was not the local wildlife. He stood a ways back, watching as the pathetic human tripped over his own feet as he ran around a tree, coming face-to-face with Tamlen, who already had an arrow notched and ready to go.

"It's a Dalish!" Another human cried in shocked fear as he and another caught up with their friend.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen responded coolly, keeping the first human in his aim.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us." A human said, though his voice would hold no command over the Dalish

"No? We will see about that, won't we?" Tamlen said with a hint of amusement in his words as the other elf moved up to join him, holding a bow at the ready as well.

Tamlen looked to his friend for a moment. "You're just in time. I found these… humans lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

"We aren't bandits, I swear. Please don't hurt us." A human with red hair pleaded.

"You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland." Tamlen replied with scorn thick in his voice.

"W-We've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours." Stuttered another.

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin - - we can't trust you not to make mischief." Tamlen said, his deep blue eyes watching the three with a hatred that burned so deep, the forest might have caught fire from it. "What do you say, lethallin? What should we do with them?" He questioned his friend.

He was quiet a moment. "What're you doing here?" He questioned, his curiosity always having been one of the stronger driving forces in him.

"What does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll have to move camp if we let them live." Tamlen growled, having a short temper for the other's curiosity today.

"L-Look, we didn't come here to make trouble. We just found a cave."

"Yes a cave. With ruins like I've never seen. We thought there might be uh…" he trailed off, but Tamlen finished the sentence for him.

"Treasure? So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits.

"We know this forest. There are caves, but no ruins. You lie." The elf with dark brown hair growled accusingly.

"But uh… I have proof." the red head stammered, stepping forward. "Here. We found this just inside the entrance." He said, tossing an ancient artifact to the elves feet.

Tamlen glanced down to it and curiosity crossed his face. "This stone has carvings… Is this Elvish? Written Elvish?"

"T-There's more in the ruins. We didn't get very far in though."

"Why not?"

"There was a demon, it was huge with black eyes. Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it."

Tamlen scoffed at the humans words. "A demon? Where is this cave?

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face. And a huge hole just inside."

"Well, do you trust them? Should we let them go?" Tamlen asked, seemingly less aggressively this time.

"So they can bring a mob to drive us out? Kill them all." He replied scornfully.

"Yes. One could expect no less from a shem. This will not take long." Tamlen said, almost pleasantly as he loosed his arrow, taking down one man, the three were down in no less than a second or two. Tamlen took a few steps forward, then turned to face his friend.

"Well, should we see if there's any truth to their story? This carvings make me curious as I'm sure you are."

"It sounds like a good idea. But I'm worried about this 'demon.'"

"Skittish Shems says it's a demon and you believe them? They probably woke up a bear. Come on, Kovu Let's see if these ruins actually exist, then we'll worry about what to do." Kovu looked to Tamlen for a moment.

"Shouldn't we tell the Keeper?" Tamlen scoffed.

"Come on Kovu. We should at least make sure there's something to the story first. I've never known you to not let your curiosity drive you." the words sunk into Kovu's mind and he nodded, following Tamlen.

"Come on. They said it was due west." Kovu said, hurrying along the path.

The two hurried along the path until finally the came across a cave that must have been what the humans spoke of. Tall pillars stood before it and the ground sloped down to a large cave opening.

"This must be the cave. I don't remember seeing this, do you?" Tamlen voiced, approaching the cave mouth.

The two elves looked to each other. "No. I don't. let's check it out." Kovu said, his curiosity shinning through again.

"My thoughts exactly. With any luck, we'll find something that will make us clan heroes!" Kovu nodded with a smile and the two carefully stepped down the rather step path. Their feet slipping now and then. As they began to walk westward into the ruins, they head down a sharp slope of debris and hear a deep rumbling around them as the wind was swept up and past the cave entrance.

The two found themselves under attack by some Giant Spiders, marking their first enemy encounter in the strange ruins. The spiders fell rather easily.

Kovu shivered with disgust as the dead corpses curled into tight balls.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be assisting Master Varathorn today? How did you end up coming with me?" Tamlen voiced, sensing his friend's unrest.

"I wanted to be with you, of course." Kovu said, his unease leaving again.

"I… thought that might be the case. I'm glad."

"What do you think all this is?" Kovu asked, bringing them away from the current topic, knowing his 'friend' usually became uncomfortable when they spoke about how deep their relationship was. It was not frowned upon; however, the feelings were new for Tamlen and he had not fully accepted them.

"I'm not sure. This looks like a very old place. Why would the humans build this and why would Elven artifacts be here? Maybe some of our ancestors lived here, in caves like the dwarves. I'll stick to roaming the land myself."

"Why did you want to come down here so badly?" Kovu questioned.

"Aren't you curious? We could be discovering our history. Minstrels will write songs about us!"

"You aren't fooling me Tamlen."

"If I were to bring back some ancestral artifact back to the Keeper, she might forgive me for… well, you know."

"Thank you for covering for me, by the way."

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you. At any rate, I wasn't expecting this place to… feel quite like this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Come on, let's find out whatever's in here. We can talk more later."

There was nowhere else to go but through a door that stood in front of them, where the path instantly split. They hurried along, coming across a large chamber and more giant spiders to kill. Kovu groaned as the last fell. The young elf had a severe dislike of spiders and these being huge did not make it easier to be so close to them. Tamlen smirked and put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Come on. Just think of them as dogs with extra legs."

"They look nothing like dogs!" Kovu barked to which, Tamlen laughed. Kovu sighed and leaned against Tamlen's body. The two continued after a moment. It took little time before they reached another door, Kovu was about to open it when two skeletons stood. The two elves jumped back in surprise. The creatures were significantly more difficult than the arachnids, but they still went down with much of a fight.

"how could there be walking corpses here?" Kovu asked aloud once the enemies fell.

"Hahren Faivel once said that in places where many people died, it can become setheneran - a place of waking dreams. The Veil becomes weak and spirits slip into our world. Then they become corpses and walk around." he said with a shudder "The veil must be weak. Is that why this place feels so strange?"

"I don't like that idea."

"Neither do I. Lead on." He said and Kovu led the way past the door into a room with an elegant mirror. Tamlen started to approach it when a low growling caught his attention. He turned and a large bear-like creature tackled him. Kovu shot an arrow at the creature, catching it in the side. The huge thing turned and charged toward the elf. Tamlen ran to his friend's aide as Kovu tried to fend off the Bereskarn. The fight lasted for a few minutes before Tamlen was knocked onto the floor by a blow. Kovu dove in between the creature and Tamlen and held up his bow, an arrow pulled back. The creature rose up and was about to finish off the two elves, when Kovu shot his arrow into the soft underbelly of the creature. The thing let a sad cry out of its throat as it fell to its side.

Kovu turned to help Tamlen onto his feet. "I told you we should have been worried about that demon the shems talked about." Tamlen laughed slightly, then turned to the mirror.

"Look at that mirror." he said in awe, approaching it with Kovu. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says."

" 'Do not touch the glass.' " Kovu suggested seriously.

Tamlen scoffed a laugh. "Not that we'd leave a fingerprint on it… see how clean it is. Not a single smudge or crack. I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't… Hey did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror."

"Get away from it, Tamlen." Kovu said, his sense and concern for Tamlen riding above his curiosity.

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again!" He cried with surprise and this time Kovu saw it too. "Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look." Tamlen said as he walked up the steps leading to the mirror. Kovu grew curious but he also had a very bad feeling. He shifted uncomfortably as Tamlen reached out and touched the mirror's surface. The mirror became pinkish purple and ripples came from Tamlen's hand. "It's… showing me places. I can see… some kind of city… underground? And… there's a great blackness. It… it saw me! Help! I can't look away!" Suddenly, the mirror erupts with a bright light that felt dark and Kovu was thrust back

Kovu awakened with blurred vision and heard a voice that sounded far off, yet felt near. He turned and saw a man over him. "Can you hear me? I am… very sorry" That was all Kovu saw before he blacked out.

Just as quickly as he blacked out, Kovu found himself coming-to back at the camp. Keeper Marethari stood above him.

"I see you are awake, Dalen. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did. I know not what dark power held you. But it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

"Then Tamlen could be sick as well?" Kovu asked with worry, sitting up suddenly.

"If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Warden said he found you alone outside a cave, already stricken. Duncan though there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave, is that true?"

"All I remember is the mirror…" Kovu replied truthfully.

"A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected." Marethari sighed. "I was hoping for answers when you awoke, but there are only more questions."

"And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave. Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly. Do you feel well enough to show us the way, dalen? Without you, we will not find it."

"I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine." Kovu replied.

"I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack up camp so we can move north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

"I understand." Kovu nodded, his concern for Tamlen taking control over everything. He hurried off toward Merrill's aravel.

"Ah, Kovu. Are you ready to go? I am looking forward to exploring these ruins." Kovu glared at her for a moment.

"The ruins are not important. **Tamlen** is what we are looking for."

"… I know, I just…" Kovu did not care to hear the girl's excuse. He turned and started heading toward the ruin. Merrill sighed and hurried after him.

They were nearly there when two stout creatures ran up to the elves. Their faces were float and sharp fangs protruded from where their mouths must be. Kovu and Merrill shuddered, but they fought none the less. The creatures were difficult to kill, but the y eventually went down.

"What were those things? Were those darkspawn?"

"You're asking me? You're the keeper's apprentice." Kovu growled, It was well known that the young male elf did not care at all for the other.

"I've never seen anything like them. You can smell the evil on them. Where did they come from? Were they here before?"

"That mirror must have something to do with it."

"What would darkspawn want with our people? The stories say darkspawn fell long before Arlathan. Well, we'll find out soon. Let's hope we don't find more of these monsters. Before we go. Are you okay. You weren't injured in the fight were you, you seem rather pale."

"What're you implying?"

"Nothing. Forget it, let's just go on." She voiced quietly and Kovu looked at her a moment, before leading the way around a curve. The came across a clearing, off to the side, a campfire was nestled.

"Whose camp is this?" Merrill wondered aloud. "Was it here when you came through?"

"No. though I came through with Tamlen from another way. Besides, this is fresh. Perhaps it is the Grey Warden's?"

"Yes, he did say he was headed back to the cave." She paused listening to the trees. "Do you hear that?"

"No animals. It's too quiet."

"Exactly. The whole forest is much too quiet. And there's a dark feeling in the air…"

"Tamlen mentioned feeling the same inside the ruins."

"Inside the ruins? You don't think that mirror unleashed a… sickness in the forest do you?"

"I usually try not to think the bad thing before all else." Kovu replied, turning. "Besides, looks like we have company." He said as a larger, more robust party of darks wan rounded the corner. Despite having more strength than the earlier ones, the two still made short work of the creatures and hurried on down the path.

Kovu ran quickly into the ruins and after a moment noticed, merrill was no longer following, he turned and saw her gazing at the wall with interest. He groaned and glared to her.

"So these are the ruins. Interesting. They're definitely of human origin, but elven artifacts are scattered among them. Nothing explains the monsters though."

"Who cares!" Kovu snapped. "We have to find Tamlen, or - at the rate you're going - what's left of him." He growled, and did not wait for a reply before hurrying off. The two soon came across the room with the mirror. Duncan was standing in front of the mirror that was now glowing purple and blue, it seemed top be sparkling as well. Kovu hurried up to Duncan who was standing among a circle of dead darkspawn.

"I thought I heard combat. You must have been fighting darkspawn. You're the elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I am surprised you have recovered."

"If you heard fighting, why didn't you help?" Kovu questioned with an annoyed note in his voice. Having no temper for anything at the moment.

"I would have helped, had I not been fighting them myself. Not all the kills here are yours, as you can see." Kovu scoffed.

'_I didn't hear any fighting and there's no blood on you.' _He growled in his thoughts, choosing against voicing it.

"Andaran Atish'an, Duncan of the Grey wardens. I am Merrill, the Keeper's apprentice."

"Your Keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen."

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan questioned. His line of inquiry was worrying Kovu and he decided to be truthful with the Warden.

"Yes. Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out."

"I see. That's… unfortunate." he said sadly, Kovu looked at Duncan curiously. "the Grey Wardens have seen ancient artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin. Used for communication. Over time, some of them simply… break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it. It's what made you sick - and Tamlen too, I presume."

"Then we should destroy it." Kovu said coldly.

"I agree. So long as the mirror exists, it is a threat to anyone nearby."

"I do not fear this sickness." Merrill spoke up suddenly. "The Keeper knows how to cure it."

"She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it." Duncan said, narrowing his eyes sternly. "Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

"Perhaps there is… something to what you say." Kovu replied hesitantly.

"Confirm it with your keeper later, if you like. For now we must deal with the mirror… it is a danger." he turned and walked up the short stairs to the mirror. He pulled out his sword and swung, the mirror shattered with a burst another burst of the dark light. He turned and headed back to the two elves.

"It is done. Now let's leave this cursed place. I must speak to the Keeper immediately regarding your cure.

"What about Tamlen?" Kovu asked.

"There is nothing we can do."

"I'm still alive, he could be too."

"Let me be very clear, there is **nothing** you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your Keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say he is gone. Now, we should return."

"…" Kovu picked up a glass shard that rested at his feet and did not answer.

"Won't there be a body?" Merrill asked.

"The darkspawn would have taken it."

"Why would they take his body? Not to-" however, Kovu cut Merrill off.

"I don't want to hear this!" he cried, throwing the shard of glass into the corner. It shattered into smaller pieces and lay near the corpse of the Bereskarn. Kovu turned to run from the cave. He couldn't stand being in the dark cave anymore. The last place he had been with Tamlen… it brought a sad, cold feeling into his being. Tears were trying desperately to drip from his eyes, but he would not allow them. He continued running, until he ran straight into Ashalle.

"What is wrong, Kovu? Did you not find Tamlen?" the question broke Kovu down and he cried in the arms of his old nanny. She hugged him, knowing that the worst had come to Tamlen. She took Kovu to a forest clearing just passed the camp. The two male elves had came here often for their moments alone. The elder Elf comforted him until he finally calmed down.

A few more moment passed and Merrill came quietly into the clearing. "Kovu?" She voiced delicately, "The keeper wants to speak with you." Kovu stood and nodded.

He walked up to the Keeper's Aravel where she stood talking with Duncan.

The Grey Warden turned and looked to Kovu. "There you are. Your keeper and I have been talking and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me, you would make an excellent Grey Warden."

"I can't just leave my clan."

"And we would not send you away. But there is more at stake." Marethari said sadly.

"The darks wan taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually the taint will sicken or kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us."

"Will I be able to return to my clan?" Kovu asked, he had already lost Tamlen, he could not bear to lose his clan as well.

"We do not know, but we could not watch you suffer. The Grey Warden offers you a way to survive." Marethari answered with her delicate voice.

"This is not simply charity on my part. I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a Grey Warden. Let me be clear. You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn. A battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you."

"Is the clan sending me away?"

"A great army of darkspawn gathers in the south. A new blight threatens the land. We cannot out run this storm. Long ago, the Dalish offered to help the Grey wardens against a blight should that day come. It breaks my heart to send you away. As it would to watch you die slowly from this sickness. This is your duty, and your salvation."

"If this is my duty, then I will go."

"I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish among us, but they have always served with distinction."

"I know you'll do your clan proud, Dalen. Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come."

"A valuable gift. So… are you ready to go?"

"I would like to stay for Tamlen's funeral."

"We have much ground to cover, but I cannot deny you that… say your farewells, then we must be off."

"Then come, Dalen. Let your clan embrace you one last time." Kovu visited all his old friends and said his goodbyes and stayed for Tamlen's funeral. And he and the Grey Warden set out right after.

"We will be traveling south, to the ruins of ostagar on the edges of the Kokari Wilds. The Teventir Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest." Duncan explained as they set out.

Not far off, the cave was receiving one last visitor. The man with the deep blue gaze and dark brown hair was returning as he had promised his brother. His wings landed him in front of the cave and he ran into the ruins, his excitement making him blind to the signs of battle, the dead darkspawn and the sprung traps.

"Brother!" he called, his voice full of excitement as he rounded the corner. "You'll never guess what-" His voice trailed off and his gaze widened as he stared at the frame that no longer held his cherished mirror. "Brother…?" He looked around and saw dead darkspawn and his eyes fell on the corpse of his Bereskarn. He walked to it and knelt down, running a hand through its blood matted fur.

"My friend… I am so sorry…." he stood and heard a crunching under his foot, he looked and saw mirror shards, he bent down and picked up the pieces. He held them to his face and breathed in. A silver red glow entered his eyes. "Elf." He growled. He turned back to his mirror and approached it. He touched the frame.

"Brother… you always loved the elves, but this will not go unpunished. I will kill every elf that walks upon this land as their punishment, starting with the one that killed you. This I swear." He turned, but as he was leaving, he stepped on the corpse of a darkspawn and looked down to it. He bent down, inspecting the wounds, recognizing distinctive markings of a particular blade.

"Duncan." he growled, then scoffed with a smile. "So set on stopping a blight that you have taken the one thing I have left to connect me to my family, well, let us see how you fare with a real blight." he swore in the empty room.

**{So so? If you're still here I love you and would greatly appreciate a review cause I'd really like to know what I need to work on in my writing ability and stuff. I know I;m not very good but you guys can help with that :D Also I would really appreciate a review to know what you think of the 'maker') }**


	2. Tainted Blood

"_Urthemiel. It is time for you to awaken." _The thick accented voice rang out in the confines of the dank cavern. He was speaking in an ancient language that was once used universally and now… only he knew the full tongue. A loud roar answered and a huge dragon ran up, the creature lowered its head and snarled threateningly at the man. He smiled calmly and spoke softly to the dragon. _"I know you are angry my friend, you have all the right to be. The God of Beauty, reduced to such a form… it is not right. But I assure you, I am not your foe. I have come to give you the chance to gain your vengeance on those who have forgotten you." _at the words, the dragon pulled back and looked somewhat curiously to the blue eyed man. He reached out and placed a hand on the dragon's head. _"Will you accept this offer? Will you lead the new Blight upon the world and gain your revenge? Should you fail, I will take it upon myself to kill your destroyers." _The creature was silent a moment before growling lowly. He showed no teeth, a sign of agreement.

"_Good. Now go. Head for the Dead Trenches and take control of your army. I will lead them in battle against Ostagar, if you would have it." _The dragon nodded before heading deeper into the caves in search for the Dead Trenches.

The man turned and headed in the opposite direction. His eyes held a look that demanded blood.

…

Kovu awoke with a start. He had been at Ostagar for two days now. Standing over him was Alistair with a somewhat serious face.

"Come on now. We have preparations to make."

"Is the new recruit here yet?" Kovu questioned sleepily. He heard the barking of the nearby kennels as he stood.

"Yeah. Just arrived in fact. Even has a Mabari."

"Hm. Lucky him." Kovu said, pulling on his armor. The young elf exited the Grey Warden tent and saw Duncan and the others were standing there, apparently waiting on him. He was still half asleep, but he was happy to be awoken, he had been having awful dreams of Tamlen again. Dreams that he was corrupted and became a darkspawn himself. They were terribly vivid.

Alistair was a very friendly sort, Kovu had immediately liked him. He was the sort to joke around when times were tough and cheer those around him up. He sort of reminded Kovu of a lion cub, in appearance and behavior, he was semi-tan and had golden hair and hazel eyes. He stood next to Duncan, awaiting the quest Duncan would set them upon.

Daveth, a fairly young rogue hailing from Denerim stood nearby, he seemed eager to start their task. Standing next to him was Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe. Apparently he had a wife back home with child. He seemed honored for having been picked for Grey Warden status, however he did not seem quite as excited as Daveth.

Kovu stood next to Duncan and Alistair, he noticed a young man sitting on the ground close by, A strong Mabari war hound sat next to him, the man had a hand positioned comfortably on the dog's head. He was staring vacantly into the fire, a somewhat sad, thoughtful expression on his face.

He was a very handsome man. He had a strong face and tanned skin. His golden hazel eyes gleamed with the reflection of the fire. His face bore a light goatee and his black bangs fell messily into his eyes. Kovu contemplated him for a moment, he seemed to have the air of nobility about him. The man must have felt Kovu's eyes and he looked up to the Elf. His eyes narrowed slightly and he stood.

"Ah, Kovu. I see you are finally awake." Duncan said, calling Kovu's attention back. "Allow me to introduce our newest member. This is Dante of Highever."

"Highever? That's where I live." Jory spoke up suddenly.

"You said you were from Redcliffe." Daveth questioned.

"I was born there, but I moved to Highever with my wife. Do you live there still Dante?"

"…My father was lord of that town…"

"My Lord Cousland. I am honored." Jory said, bowing to the man. Kovu looked curiously at Dante.

" 'Was lord?' " Kovu repeated, questioning the 'was.'

"…He died." he answered quietly.

"So does that make you, Teyrn?" Kovu asked, curiosity catching hold of him again.

"No. that makes my brother Teyrn. Speaking of which; Duncan, where is my brother?"

"He was sent into the wilds and will not return until tomorrow."

"After the battle?" Alistair questioned.

"Odd I know. But we did not think the battle would come so soon when we sent him out." Duncan replied. "I assume you all are ready to begin preparations. You five will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first being to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit. And there was once a Grey warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to keep such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can." Duncan finished, looking to Alistair.

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Kovu asked.

"Old treaties if you're curious. Promises of support made long ago. They were once considered simple formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it would be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Kovu seemed to be about to ask a question when Dante cut him off.

"Find the archive and four vials of blood. Understood." He said, seeming to take control of the group.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will."

"Then may the maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

The group headed out of the camp and into the swamp. It seemed as though Alistair should have been the leader, but he followed behind Dante who seemed to have a natural talent for leading. Must have come with being a noble. Kovu was not far behind Alistair and Jory and Daveth took the rear. Kovu allowed his eyes to fall back on Dante. He was carrying a greatsword on his back; however an elegant blade was at his waist. That was strange… he must have been a great fighter if he could use either of those weapons. His Mabari had stayed behind in camp.

It wasn't long until they came across a destroyed cart and dead soldiers scattered around it.

"H-Help." Kovu slightly jumped at the sudden plea and looked at the injured soldier pulling himself on the ground. The group hurried over to him.

"My whole squadron… wiped out by the darkspawn… are you… Grey Wardens? Please, you have to help me back to camp."

"We should bandage him up." Kovu suggested. Alistair nodded and bent down.

"I have bandages in my pack." He said as he started healing the wounds to the best of his ability. Dante stood above them, watching the man with an almost stern gaze. Once the man could stand again, he seemed extremely grateful.

"Thank you! I-I've got to get out of here!" He started back toward the camp, when Dante caught his arm.

"Was my brother in your unit?" he questioned, looking to the man, seeming desperate.

"Your brother?"

"Fergus Cousland. Was he in your unit?"

"…No. No, he was head of another squad." The soldier replied after a moment of thought. Dante sighed with relief and released the man, allowing him to limp back to the camp.

Dante turned back to the others and nodded. "Come on then." He said, moving forward, followed by Alistair and the others.

"Did you hear? An entire platoon of seasoned men, killed by darkspawn." Jory gasped as he followed the others.

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Daveth said reassuringly.

"Those soldiers were careful. And they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the five of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire **army** in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair said from his position in front of the worrying recruit.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me!" Dante growled back to the man

"I-I am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing do you?" Jory snapped back to the noble. Dante seemed to choose to ignore it.

"Fear isn't unnatural, Dante. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't." Alistair answered, his voice had a calming note to it, it put Kovu at ease listening to him.

"Ha! I am looking forward to killing them." Dante laughed.

"Bloodthirstiness is such a charming feature too, you know." Kovu said, half-smiling at the man's confidence. Dante flashed a smirk over his shoulder to the elf. "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." Kovu said reasonably, looking back to Jory

"That's true…"

"Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." Alistair said calmly.

"You see, Ser knight? We might die, but we'll know about it first." Daveth joked lightly.

"That is… reassuring?"

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy Let's go, we can't let Dante take on all the darkspawn himself, can we?" Alistair said as he jogged to close some of the distance between himself and Dante.

It wasn't long before the group came across their first darkspawn. Kovu had learned a little about their different species in his few days with the grey Wardens. The smaller ones that he had previously seen at the cave were called Genlocks. The taller leaner ones were Hurlocks. Kovu pulled his bow off his back and decided to provide backup along with Daveth. The other three charged the darkspawn. Kovu watched them fight as he fired arrows when the chance arose. Dante was truly good with his greatsword. He was not fast with it, but his lack in speed was more than made up for in sheer power. Kovu found himself watching as the man's strong blade cut down a Hurlock with only one swing.

Alistair fought with both his sword and shield. Using his shield as a force to push an opponent back if he was overwhelmed, but Kovu did his best to prevent that from happening. Once the darkspawn had been killed, Alistair filled four vials with their blood.

"Ha! They're down, where's the next group?" Dante said, he seemed to be significantly cheered up now. Kovu smiled, he rather liked the eager human.

"I'm sure there are plenty around."

"I hope so. It's a nice tension release to kill these pathetic creatures." he said, spitting on the corpse of one.

"Come on. We have the blood. Now we need to find those papers." Alistair said, standing and heading off toward a ruin in the distance. "That must be where they are." he said absently. This time Kovu walked next to Dante. The strong man looked down to the Elf and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you want something, little Elf?" He questioned.

"Not really. You just seem happier than before."

"I suppose I am. I always become happier when I fight. There's no room for thinking about your problems when you're fighting."

Kovu smiled as he looked up to Dante. The man reminded him greatly of Tamlen. Tamlen used to say the same thing when Kovu was depressed… right before he would attack and drag Kovu into a spar.

After a few hours and many battles later, the group finally arrived at the ruined remains of the old Grey Warden fort. After a quick scan their eyes came across a chest that had been snapped in half. Dante knelt down to inspect the chest.

"Nothing's here." he said, pushing aside a few remains of the chest.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Dante looked back without standing as the others spun to face the silky voice. A woman with black hair and a brilliant shade of gold eyes was standing behind them. She walked toward them as Dante stood, she moved with a type of seductive taunt in her motions. Kovu was instantly on guard. He didn't like this woman or her sudden appearance.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleared?" As she moved, Dante moved as well, placing himself before the others. He watched her with a fiercely mistrusting look. His eyes scanned her, taking in her beyond low-cut attire. Their was a staff on her back _. As Dante's eyes saw her nearly bare torso, a slight hint of lust flickered in his eyes.

"Or are you merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The woman continued, her own eyes locked with Dante's. "What say you, Hmm? Scavenger, or intruder?"

"Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?" Kovu spoke up, the women turned her gaze to the brave spoken Elf she chuckled seeming amused.

"Because I own them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same." Her dark look seemed to be effectively gone now. "I have watched your progress for some time now. 'Where do they go', I wondered 'Why are they here?" As she spoke she moved again, she watched Dante as she walked past them. She moved up to a higher vantage point, Dante moved as well to keep her in a good view.

"And now, you have disturb ashes that none have touched in years. Why is that?" She questioned, watching Dante.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others are probably nearby." Alistair warned.

"Oh. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman taunted.

"Yes. Swooping is bad." Alistair answered, watching her through narrowed eyes Kovu couldn't help a light smirk at the comment.

"She's a witch of the Wilds, she is." Daveth commented suddenly, fear in his voice. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She responded to the rogue, then once again she turned her attention to Dante. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

Dante was quiet for a moment. "It's Dante."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

" 'Here no longer'? You stole it didn't you?" Alistair accused. "You're some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." at the comment, Morrigan narrowed her eyes.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" Kovu admired the way Dante was dealing with the witch, and it seemed most affective.

" 'Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan replied, seeming less angry as she turned her eyes to Dante once again.

"Can you take us to her?" Dane asked, still calm.

"There is a sensible request, I like you." She said, with a slight laugh.

"I'd be careful if I was you. First it's 'I like you…' but then Zap! Frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth said, still fearfully.

"If the pot's warmer then this forest, it'll be a nice change." Jory said.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan spoke, turning to lead the group.

"Oh, it does." Dante muttered as he moved to follow. Kovu rolled his eyes as he followed Dante as well.

The group followed Morrigan through the swamps until they came across an old woman standing in front of a small hut.

"Greetings , Mother. I bring before you four grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl. Mush as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair scoffed.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way one's a fool!" "She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth whispered.

"Quiet Daveth, if she is a witch, do you really want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." the woman said then turned her attention to Dante and Kovu. "And what about you two, do you possess different viewpoints. Or do you believe as the others do?"

"I believe you have something we need." Dante responded coolly, not wasting time with foolish games.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan said, annoyed

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She said as she moved to retrieve them.

"You… oh, you protected them? Alistair sounded fairly surprised.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them, that this Blight's threat is far greater than they realize."

"I'm sure they'll be eager to act on your advice." Dante said, his voice thick with scorn and sarcasm.

"What do you mean by that?" Kovu questioned before anyone could take offense to Dante's tone.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" She said, avoiding the question and laughing, "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to leave then." Morrigan said.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan led the group from the dark swampy woods.

Once they were back in camp, Alistair led the others back to Duncan who was once again standing next to the campfire.

"So, you return form the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked, turning to face them.

"We have." Dante replied.

"Good, I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"I am ready." Dante said, he was ready to get the ritual over with, he did not care much for idle chatter at the moment. Kovu fidgeted slightly, biting back a question that had come to his mind.

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next."

"Courage? How much danger are we in?" Daveth questioned, fear evident in his face and voice.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"I have no problem facing what is to come." Dante said confidently.

"I agree. Let's get on with it." Jory voiced from beside the noble.

"Then let us begin. Alistair take them to the old temple. Once again Alistair take point and led the recruits on to the temple.

"How very melodramatic." Kovu muttered as he followed behind. Dante smirked lightly at the comment. He noticed a woman off to their left who was beautiful enough to gain his attention. He snuck away from the group and moved toward her. The others hung around in the ruins awaiting Duncan. Kovu began to pour all shorts of questions upon Alistair, searching for a weak spot in his guard that would allow him to learn something about the ritual. After a while, Dante appeared and moved toward them. Jory was pacing back and forth nervously.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it." he was saying nervously as Dante joined them. Kovu look at the noble for a moment with that curious expression of his, but he choice against voicing his comment and focused on the others.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth groaned and shot an annoyed look to the other male.

"Why all these damn tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory growled lightly.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth shot back. Kovu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop yammering! You're giving me a headache." Dante growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. the Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth reasoned lightly.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth replied solemnly.

"I would not sacrifice that. Not with my child-"

"Will you shut up!" Dante barked. "We are here to join the Wardens and if fate rules that is not our destiny than we will die. But they chances of dying were huge anyway! If you were so scared of dying, why would you come? You knew that we would fight in this battle even without the ritual, so what is the difference! And I swear Jory, if I hear one more word of your 'wife with child' I will kill you myself! Now either stop sniveling or run!"

"Yeah, ser knight, try not to we t your trousers before the ritual starts." Daveth taunted. Jory seemed to want to say something, but he looked to Dante and decided against it.

"Wow. Bad mood?" Kovu toyed lightly.

"I hate 'family men'." Dante growled, "my wife this, my baby that. It's sickening."

The conversations were ended as Duncan stepped into the area, carrying four goblets of a crimson liquid. Kovu and Dante both assumed that the liquid was the darkspawn blood.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." As he spoke, we approached a table and placed the goblets down upon it. Jory was watching him nervously. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Duncan said as he turned to face the recruits.

"We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?" Jory repeated vividly scared now.

"As the first Grey wardens did before us, as we did before you. **this** is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to this taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the arch demon." Alistair explained, breaking his background appearance.

"Let's get on with it, then." Dante said, growing impatient.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first, Alistair, if you would?" Duncan offered the young Grey Warden.

Alistair bowed his head as he spoke. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us un the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." As he was speaking, Jory looked back at one of the goblets, fear taking him, "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan ordered picking a goblet up and handing it to the rogue. He took it and held it for a moment, looking at the blood inside. Alistair rose a brow in interest and Dante stepped back, tilting his head. Daveth drank and he seemed to be okay for a few seconds, but the he doubled over and grabbed his head. After a moment, he looked up, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

"Maker's breath!" Jory gasped and stepped away a few paces. Daveth fell to the ground, gripping his throat and struggling for breath.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan said sadly as the man collapsed. Duncan turned to Jory now.

"Step forward, Jory."

"But… I have a wife, a child! Had I known…" He stammered, backing away and pulling out his blade. Duncan looked to him sternly.

"There is no turning back." he said, stepping toward Jory.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan pulled out his short blade and swung, Jory blocked with a very sloppy move. Duncan's blade easily bounced off the other's blade and delivered a mortal blow to the knight. Duncan seemed to have a mournful face as he turned to the others.

"But the Joining is not yet complete." Duncan said, turning to Kovu now. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." the young Elf drank from the goblet slowly.

The other three stepped back, but Kovu seemed fine. He had an almost dazed look to his face as he looked to Duncan. "You are now a member of the Grey Wardens." Kovu placed a hand to his temple and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed onto the ground.

His vision was filled with the sight of a large purple dragon, which looked at him and growled threateningly. Suddenly Kovu's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into the handsome face of Dante.

"Hm. Not a bad way to wake up." the elf muttered, his mind still a bit foggy. Dante smirked, and pulled Kovu up.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan said as Kovu looked around at the others.

"Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I'm glad you two made it through.

"How do you feel?" Dante questioned softly.

"I'm a little sore, but other than that; fine." Kovu said, thankful for the concern. "You?" He questioned, figuring Dante must have gone through the same thing.

"It's over. I'm fine." He insisted, pushing the question away.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair questioned the two new Wardens.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan said, answering some unspoken question.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining." Alistair said, reaching oput and handing a necklace to Kovu. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant, something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far." Kovu slipped the silver necklace over his head, noticing an identical necklace hanging from around Dante's neck.

"Take some time. When you are reasy, I'd like you two to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said.

"Very well." Dante said, nodding.

"The meeting is to the west, past the stairs. Please come as soon as you are ready." Duncan and Alistair headed off. Dante's large Mabari came bounding up past them, barking happily. Dante patted his head and smiled to Kovu.

"Come on. We can go there together, if you're ready." Kovu nodded and bounded down the ramp behind Dante. They headed straight toward a long table. King Cailan stood before it in his heavy Golden armor arguing with his General; Loghain. Duncan placed had himself behind the table, his arms folded over his chest, watching the two. A chantry priest and a circle mage stood slightly to the side.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." Loghain was saying as Dante and Kovu moved to stand beside Duncan.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all." Cailan remarked.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain objected.

"It is not a "fool notion." Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Fereldon over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" Cailan asked, turning away from Loghain.

"They are, your Majesty." The man nodded.

"And this is the young lord from Highever I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order. To you and your elf friend."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Dante nodded and Kovu nodded as well, showing respect to the human king, but having no loyalty to the man.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should both be honored to join their ranks." he said, smiling.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain interrupted.

"Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn int charging our lines and then…?" The two men leaned over a map laid out on the table.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." Loghain finished.

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember." The king cut him off. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon? He questioned.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital." Loghain said, standing up.

"Then we should send our best, send Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

"You mean I won't be fighting in the battle?" Dante questioned indignantly.

"We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan interjected.

"You see? Glory for everyone!" Cailan semi-cheered.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain questioned.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey wardens battle the Blight, no matter where their from."

"Your Majesty," Duncan interrupted, hopping to sidestep another argument, "you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragon in the Wilds." Loghain said quickly.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

"I… yes, your Majesty." Duncan said hesitantly.

"Your Majesty, the tower and it's beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi - -" The circle Mage was cut of as the Chantry priest spoke angrily.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey wardens battle beside the king of Fereldon to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Loghain said, his back to the others. Something about the comment uneased Kovu.

The group dispersed and Duncan led Kovu and Dante back to the Grey Warden tent, where Alistair was eagerly awaiting the plan.

"You heard the plan. You three will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What? You mean I'm not fighting in the battle?" Alistair protested. Kovu smiled, Dante had said the same thing.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs three Grey Wardens standing up there, holding the torch, just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." Dante said, looking up to Duncan with an almost defiant look.

"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes the Grey wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there." Duncan replied sternly. "We must do whatever it takes to ensure the darkspawn are destroyed… exciting or not ."

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold. I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or not."

"Way to take a stand Alistair." Kovu cheered.

"I have my dignity. Well, some." Duncan sighed heavily at their exchange.

"I would love to know how that idea came into your head so quickly." Dante pondered lightly.

"I happen to be quite fetching in a dress."

"I'm sure. That would be a great distraction." Dante laughed.

"Me shimmying down the front line? Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp. The way we cam when we arrived." Duncan said to Dante. "You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we lit the beacon? Kovu questioned.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"I know what we have to do." Dante said, ready to just move on.

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan. May the Maker watch over you." Alistair blessed.

"May he watch over us all." He said before leaving. The three plus Loki; Dante's Mabari, hurried to the Tower, which they discovered had been somehow been overrun with Darkspawn

…

The man with the blue gaze stood on a towering archway, glaring at the battle below. He scoffed lightly, the battle was going greatly in his favor. A light caught his eye and he turned to look. A nearby tower now had a beacon of fire shinning. He looked around for the back up that was clearly meant to come now. A smirk crossed his face as he saw a great number of troops leaving the field without even drawing a single bow and taking out one darkspawn. He turned back to the battle, satisfied that now the battle would be his without a doubt.

He noticed a large ogre grab a golden haired man wearing golden armor. He smirked as he recognized the man as the king. He allowed his eyes to search the crowds around the ogre, not caring to watch, knowing the result. His vengeful eyes located Duncan not far away. He smirked evilly. _"Bring me the Grey Warden." _he ordered in the ancient tongue to his army of darkspawn as he watched the man kill the ogre.

Duncan awoke with blurred vision. _"I'm not dead?" _He thought, confused. He was lying face down, and he noticed he was surrounded by feet. His initial thought was that somehow his men had won the battle, but then he realized that his men would not leave him face down and with a bitter realization, he noticed the clawed feet of an ogre.

"_Maker spare me." _he prayed shortly in his thoughts. A cold laughter erupted nearby.

"Why should I spare you?" Came a cold voice tinged with an accent. A pare of leather boots approached Duncan, suddenly he was flipped over onto his back as the man kicked him over. He saw the faces of many darkspawn around him and standing above him was the face of a man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The man knelt down and looked into Duncan's face.

"Duncan… the Grey Warden's pride and joy." he purred and grabbed Duncan by the throat, standing and pulling the man up with him. He lifted the man off his feet. "Do you know who I am? I am the man who's mirror you destroyed. That mirror was the last thing left that connected me to my family, and you took it from me. Your time has now come, this is where you will die. If there is anything you will take to the grave, it will be these words. **You **have brought a blight onto this world, no one else. When you reach the place you will spend the rest of eternity. If you see my brother… a man with such a pure heart, it will pain your bastard eyes to look upon him… tell him that Shadow, the man formally known as the Demon of sin, now known as…" he paused and pulled Duncan to his face. "The Maker sent you to your death."

Duncan's face reflected great fear at the words. Shadow held a hand in front of Duncan's heart and a red blade appeared in his hand, cutting into the Grey Warden's heart. Shadow kicked the man from his blade and turned to face his darkspawn.

"_let us go now, we have much to destroy."_ A great roaring cheer came from the throats of the Darkspawn at the words.


	3. The Maker's Wrath

**- {Foreword: please. If you have any helpful critique post a reply.} -**

Shadow was deep underground, standing next to the dragon he had awoken earlier. The dragon stood roaring, delivering orders to the horde of darkspawn. Shadow; however, was lost in thought. He was remembering his brother, and the memories caused his anger at the elf that had broken that mirror to grow. He remembered when he first found that mirror. It had been the happiest day of his life since his brother had died.

"_I swear brother. He will pay." _he growled in his thoughts. The rage in his mind was reflected in his eyes as a bright red glow emerged in them.

...

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." Dante looked up at the voice and saw Morrigan, the witch from the wilds, standing over him. His mind was dazed and he could remember nothing of how he had arrived in this shack of a home.

"Do you remember mother's rescue?" Morrigan questioned the young noble.

"I remember fighting up to the top of the tower and lighting the beacon… then… we were overwhelmed by a sudden darkspawn ambush."

"Mother managed to save you and your friends. Though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you all live. The man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend… he is not taking it well."

"My friend?" Dante sat up, rubbing his still aching head.

"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before."

"You mean Alistair?"

"Yes. He is outside by the fire, the little elf is trying to comfort him. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you for your help, Morrigan." Dante said as he stood.

"I… you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer." She said, seeming flattered as she held out Dante's armor. The human got dressed quickly and was about to leave the witch's home when he heard a barking coming from outside.

"Is that Loki?"

"Your Mabari? Yes, he somehow managed to elude the Darkspawn and find his way here. He is smart, for dog." Dante looked at Morrigan for a moment, but she turned and began working on the dinner.

"Thanks…" Dante said as he left the house. His armor clicked together as he moved. He saw Alistair ahead of him staring off into the distance. Kovu was standing next to him. The two were silent. Loki bounded up to Dante and the noble bent down to scratch the dog's ear. Kovu turned to Dante and gave a half hearted smile as Dante stood and approached them.

"You're okay." Kovu said, relief in his soft voice. At the words, Alistair turned and his gaze fell onto Dante in a relieved way.

"You… you're alive! I was so worried that you were dead…. That Kovu and I were the last Grey Wardens."

"It'll take more than a few darkspawn to kill me." he replied halfway jokingly. But Alistair was not able to joke around and ease the mood at the moment.

"Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king… they all died." Kovu explained. Dante was silent a moment, thinking.

"If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on that tower." Alistair said solemnly. Dante was about to tell Alistair to stop sulking but he decided against it. Clearly, Duncan had meant a great deal to the boyish man.

"Do not talk of me as if I am not here." came an aged voice form behind Dante. The group looked and saw Morrigan's mother suddenly approaching them.

"I… I'm sorry. You never even told us your name. What do we call you?"

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose that will do."

"The Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right - you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Kovu looked from Alistair to Flemeth. He had heard no legends of a witch called Flemeth and was lost as the conversation carried on.

"Don't be an idiot, Alistair. The Chasind are fools and would call a mage that could simply turn them to a toad Flemeth. Even if Flemeth was real, she couldn't still be alive."

"What do you care what I am. I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not."

"We can't be safe, can we? Where are all the darkspawn?" Kovu questioned lightly. He knew nothing of this Flemeth and wanted to move the conversation along and decide what the group could do.

"The largest part of the horde has moved on. We are safe enough for now. The longer you are here, the less that is true, however. These things will notice you three eventually."

"So if we leave, what are we to do?" Kovu asked. Dante folded his arms over his chest and shifted to make himself more comfortable. The motion caught Flemeth's attention and she turned to look at him.

"It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight, or did that change while I wasn't looking."

"The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain." Dante scoffed.

"Why would he do it? It doesn't make any sense." Alistair said, a touch of annoyed anger to his voice.

"Now **that** is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." As Flemeth said that, she seemed to hold a sad, almost regretful look. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can out maneuver."

"Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not us." Dante said looking down.

"All Grey Wardens in Fereldon are gone except for us. I've lost everyone! For the love of the Maker, don't back out on me now!"

"I won't." Kovu piped up quickly, then he turned to look at Dante.

"I just lost my family, Alistair. I know how you feel, but my brother's out there somewhere. I need to find him." Kovu looked to Dante as he spoke the words, there was great passion there. The elf was about to speak when Alistair barked in anger.

"And what about everyone else? We can't let all their deaths be in vain!"

"No offense Alistair, but 'everyone else' does not matter to me like my brother!" Dante yelled back in response. "They're already dead! My brother may still be alive!"

"Ahhh, to have lost so much. It would be difficult not to cling to hope, however faint. You two have much in common." Flemeth commented from the sidelines.

"Dante. You are stronger and a better leader than both of us put together. We need you." Kovu commented, hoping the two wouldn't start to fight.

"Your little friend is correct. The two cannot battle this Blight on their own. You do not see that the evil behind it will overwhelm entire armies in seconds."

"The archdemon." Alistair stated as if he had forgotten about the archdemon altogether

"What is the archdemon, exactly?" Kovu questioned, looking up to Flemeth.

"It is said that long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the earth's surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

"Will you help us battle this Blight, Flemeth? You seem to know much about the Blights." Dante asked, hoping the woman would agree. Despite her age, he could tell she was powerful.

"Me? I am just an old woman who lives in the Wilds. I know nothing of Blights and darkspawn."

"For someone who knows nothing, you seem to know plenty." Dante countered.

"… I will tell you that this Blight is far greater than any before." Flemeth said, reluctantly.

"How so?"

"There is a dark force even stronger than the archdemon behind this one. It is what awakened the archdemon, it is what launched the attack on Ostagar."

"How could something so powerful just emerge?" Kovu asked, a fear in his eyes. A fear shared by the other two Grey Wardens even Loki let out a scared whine.

"It is not a new power. It has always been here. However, the previous Blights served as a type of game for it, now it wants revenge on the Earth." The group was silent for a long time before Dante gathered his wits and spoke, changing the subject.

"Well, no matter what is behind the Blight we have to at least try and stop it. And even if we are unsuccessful in that, we can at least bring vengeance onto Loghain for his treason."

"I agree… whatever Loghain's insanity, he obviously thinks the Blight is a minor threat. We must warn the people that this isn't the case." Alistair agreed quickly. Kovu; however, was silent. The young elf was thinking back on the mirror. He greatly hoped that mirror did not have anything to do with this Blight. Though despite his wishes, he felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach

"Of course! We could go and appeal to Arl Eamon for help!" Kovu snapped out of his thoughts at Alistair's comment. He had missed what they were talking about completely. He mentally berated himself, now was not the time to zone out and miss important conversations.

"That's a great idea, Alistair." Dante said, happy to finally have a direction to go. "But keep in mind that Loghain was an honorable man as well." He added, not wanting Alistair to get his hopes up. He was worried that any more disappointment to him, would send Alistair into a crushing depression he could never get out of.

"The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did. I know him too well." Alistair said instantly. "But I don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself."

"There are others we can call on for help, Alistair." Kovu said, trying to reassure Alistair.

"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?" Alistair questioned.

"I doubt it will be as easy as that." Dante said, more to himself but Flemeth laughed.

"And when is it ever?"

"It's always been the Grey Warden's duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens."

"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"We're going, old woman. Don't push us." Dante said with a joking note to his voice. Alistair seemed to be thoroughly cheered up and a chuckle came from him.

"Such a tone to take with your rescuer. Such short memories!" Flemeth snapped, though she did not seem truly angry. "But before you go. There is one more thing I can offer you."

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve or none?" The group turned to see Morrigan coming from the house.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame- What?" Morrigan looked to Flemeth in confusion.

"You heard me girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth laughed that crazy short laugh of hers.

"Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us -" Dante began but Flemeth cut him off.

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan protested.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives.

"Very well, we'll take her along." Dante sighed, realizing there was no point in objecting.

"Not to… look a gift horse in the mouth but wont this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." Alistair spoke up.

"If you did not want help from us illegal mages, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

"Point taken."

"Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready…" Morrigan again tried to protest.

"You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Fereldon against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I." Kovu couldn't help thinking there was an underlying reason behind Flemeth's actions, but he did not voice his thoughts.

"I…understand."

"And you wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you **must** succeed."

"We understand." Dante said, growing very tired of the conversation.

"Allow me to get my things." Morrigan said and disappeared back into the hut. She reemerged soon with her staff now on her back.

"I am at your disposal Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'tis not far and we will find much we will need there. Farewell mother." Morrigan nodded a parting to her mother and followed the others off.

Morrigan led the group to a small town not far from the Wilds. The trip may not have been too long, but Alistair's continued silence on it did not go unnoticed. Kovu looked to him questioningly. Alistair and Kovu were a bit behind Dante, Morrigan and Loki. Up ahead of the Elf, Dante was currently talking and flirting with Morrigan. Once they finally arrived at the small town, Alistair looked it over.

"There it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting."

"Ah. So you have finally joined us have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble did it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

"You have been very quiet Alistair." Kovu said.

"Yes, I know. I was just… thinking."

"No wonder it took so long then." Morrigan taunted.

"Oh I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to learn that you've never had a friend."

"I can be friendly if I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"What did you want to talk about?" Kovu asked, pushing past the subject.

"I was thinking, what should we do first?"

"You seem to have an idea on that." Kovu said.

"I think Arl Eamon is our best bet. I think we should go to him first off, then we can go to the others."

"What do you think Morrigan?" Dante asked.

"Go after your enemy directly. Kill Loghain then you can safely go about the treaty business."

"Oh he wouldn't see that coming." Alistair objected sarcastically.

"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it!" Morrigan snapped. "

"We need to get moving." Dante said and started heading down to the village. The others followed him into the small village. As the group passed through the wooden gate, a templar standing guard called out to them.

"You there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you. There is none."

"Refugees must be taking up every available bed and floorboard in the whole village." Dante said.

"Wasting space when they should be running from the horde." Morrigan muttered.

"We'll need supplies." Dante said over his shoulder to the others. "Kovu. Why don't you and Alistair go to the tavern and see if they have anything useful. Morrigan and I will ask the chantry if they can offer us any help."

Kovu nodded and he and Alistair split from the group, heading toward the tavern. The village seemed fairly peaceful despite the terrible defeat that had taken place so near. Just outside the city, they had passed a camp which had been formed for the refugees of the battle and yet the villagers had not left. Kovu sighed. Humans seemed to have a bad habit of ignoring bad news until it was right on top of them. His Dalish clan would never allow trouble to get so near. By now the keeper would have had them packed and gone.

Kovu and Alistair crossed over a bridge, passing a small boy. The boy was sitting on the bridge, his feet hanging over the edge. Kovu noticed he seemed to be about to cry. He was muttering something about his mother. Kovu bit back his emotions. There was nothing he could do for the boy.

Not too much longer, they came to the Tavern. Upon entering, they were immediately confronted by a group of armed men. A dark skinned man walked up to them with a swagger.

"Well, look what we have here. I think we have been blessed boys."

"They're Loghain's men. This can't be good." Alistair muttered from beside Kovu.

"We spent the whole morning looking for an elf of your description. You know that, kid. And no one said they saw you." A man with a brown beard and a chainmail helmet said. Kovu grew irritated at the use of the word kid and leveled a glare on the man.

"It seems we were lied to." The dark skinned man said, narrowing his brown gaze on Kovu. He seemed to be the commander of the group.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These may be simple refugees seeking safety from the war." The group turned and saw a girl in chantry robes approach them. Her short red hair fell in front of her eyes slightly as she shifted her pale greenish blue eyes from the soldiers to Kovu and Alistair.

"They are clearly more than that sister. Now stay out of the way or you'll get the same as them."

"We don't need your help, miss. Please stand back." Kovu said as he drew his short swords.

"You may not need my protection, but these men will blindly follow their commander's orders even onto death." Kovu noticed her Orlesian accent before the dark skinned commander spoke.

"I am not the blind one. I served at Ostagar, where the Teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery. I serve him gladly!"

"Enough talk, take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else who interferes." he ordered.

The dark skinned commander dove upon Kovu, who ducked, easily avoiding the blow. He swung in his sword as he stood back up, catching a guard in the throat. He turned just in time to see the commander raising his weapon to attack Kovu. Kovu threw his weapon up, just in time to block the man's blow. Kovu took his other blade and dealt a mortal wound to the commander's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and quickly shout before Kovu could deal the final blow. "All right, you've won! We surrender!"

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." the Chantry sister said.

"I don't want them reporting to Loghain." Kovu said, not releasing his hold on his sword, the point aimed at the man's throat.

"Please! Wait!"

"They've surrendered! They were no match for you! Let them be!" The sister insisted.

"Loghain will know where we are either way. If you leave him alive, he'll tell him; if you kill him, the lack of a report will tell him." Alistair said, but he still did not take his eyes off the man and he did not sheath his weapon, waiting as Kovu thought for a moment.

"Bring a message to Loghain, then."

"W-What do you want to tell him?"

"Tell him that the Grey Wardens know what really happened and we're coming for him."

"Right away. I'll tell him now!" He said, hurrying out of the Tavern, followed by his men.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I could not sit by and do nothing." The sister said, approaching Kovu.

"Where does a sister learn to fight like that?" Kovu asked, eyeing her almost suspiciously.

"I wasn't born in the chantry, you know. Most of us had more colorful lives before we joined. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering, or I was."

"I am Kovu and this is Alistair. Pleasure." he nodded slightly along with Alistair. Leliana smiled at their politeness.

"Pardon me if this seems a bit intrusive, but they said you were a Grey Warden. I am surprised you are an Elf, but Elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no? I know after what happened, you'll need as much help as you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

"We will need help, that's true. But may I ask why you are so eager to join us?"

"The Maker told me to." She replied simply as though the words put the matter to rest. There was a spitting cough noise. Kovu looked past Leliana and saw a man with dark brown hair in the middle of a choke/laugh. In one hand we was holding a mug of some sort of alcohol. Kovu cocked a brow to him before looking back to Leliana.

"Why should I care what your god wants?"

"He is not just my god. The Maker has love for all!" The man behind her started laughing again. Kovu looked back to him as the man stood and headed for the door. He was shaking his head in an amused way. As he passed Kovu, his deep blue gaze locked on Kovu's face for a split second before he left the building. Kovu shuddered slightly, before returning to the conversation. "I…I know you may not believe me, but I had a dream… a vision!" Leliana insisted.

"More crazy? I think we're all full up with Morrigan." Alistair muttered behind Kovu as Leliana continued.

"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos… will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do. What you are **meant** to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"Very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered."

"Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will **not** let you down." Kovu nodded as he moved to the bartender for supplies.

...

Dante and Morrigan were waiting for the audience of the Revered Mother. The Templar guards were watching Morrigan uneasily. Dante was leaning against the wall waiting for the Mother to finish up her work and see them. After another moment or two she stood and approached them. Dante stood straighter, showing respect for the Mother even if he did not believe in the Maker.

"I apologize for the wait. Are you here to make a donation. You look like you have salvaged more than most who come through here."

The greeting was unwelcome with Dante, but he did not outwardly show it. "I have nothing to offer."

"I understand. Not all are wealthy enough to part with even a few coins to the Maker's cause. What can I do for you then?"

"I am a Grey Warden. I need your help."

"A Grey Warden? Here? You put me in a difficult position. You must know that Teyrn Loghain declared the Grey wardens to be outlaws."

"Outlaws?"

"You have not heard? The Teyrn claims that the Grey Wardens are responsible for the King's death. There is a price on your head. Lay low and I promise to keep your presence a secret. That is the best I can do. Now is there anything else?"

"We came for assistance. Is there none you can offer?"

"I cannot help you without risking the safety of the village and Chantry. The best I can do is keep your presence a secret. I am sorry."

"Then I suppose we should go."

"Maker guide you, Grey Warden."

Dante growled in frustration once he and Morrigan were outside again. Loki whined lowly. Dante reached down and scratched the animal's ears. "Stupid old woman!" he growled as they headed for the Tavern to meet up with the others.

"Many people will be unwilling to help." Morrigan stated lightly. "People have a way of thinking that as long is someone fighting, they will be fine. That they themselves do not need to fight." Dante sighed.

"And trying to use guilt to make me donate, I hate the damn Chantry. I only hope Kovu and Alistair had more luck." he said as they reached the Tavern, just as Kovu and the others came out. Dante's eyes scanned Leliana who was now wearing a set of leather armor. "And they did." He muttered.

"Looks like you two had better luck than us." he commented, smiling to Leliana.

"This is Leliana." Kovu said happily.

"The Maker told her to join us." Alistair said, rolling his eyes. Kovu jabbed his elbow into Alistair's side to shut him up.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Leliana. I am Dante Cousland of Highever." he said taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it. He looked up, flashing her a charming smile.

"Your skull must be more cracked than Mother thought." Morrigan commented.

A blush appeared on Leliana's cheeks as she drew her hand back. Dante stood straighter and looked at the others.

"Come on. It's getting late and I want to get out of this village before the horde comes."

"No luck at the Chantry then?" Kovu questioned as he followed Dante heading off toward the Imperial Highway.

"None." Dante sighed. "Now we need to find a good campsite before it gets too late." he commented, looking up to the sun which was sinking below the horizon. As they reached the Imperial Highway, they were ambushed by a small group of darkspawn. One jumped out of the shadows and attacked Morrigan. The creature swung its weapon, barely catching Morrigan in the stomach as she jumped back.

A bloody fraction of her clothing fell to the ground as she countered, throwing a spell at the small darkspawn. While she battled the rogue, the others were tied up with a Hurlock emissary and his minions. Alistair and Dante tried, but they could not get past the Genlocks and Hurlocks to get at the Emissary, but Kovu and Leliana managed to slip in between them and deliver blows to the Emissary.

A spell shot between Alistair and Dante as the rogue fell to Morrigan. The spell impacted with its target, taking the Hurlock Emissary down just as Alistair and Dante fell their own targets. The group stood over the corpses.

"If darkspawn are already here, the horde can't be too far behind." Dante voiced. He looked up to the others. "Come on. We must find a camp away from this town." he said and turned.

...

Shadow was flying on wings above his horde of darkspawn. He watched as the people of Lothering either tried to run or tried desperately to fight. Darkspawn were everywhere, tearing people apart, tearing fields and houses apart. Shadow flew in closer and landed softly onto a nearby house. He searched the crowds of people, making sure no one escaped, when a grouping of dead darkspawn caught his eye. He flew to the spot and landed with barely a sound. His eyes scanned the corpses, landing on a dark piece of cloth. He bent down and grabbed hold of it. It had the appearance of fur, though it was had to tell when the item was soaked with dried blood. He ran a hand over the bloody garment and growled.

"Flemeth." The name hung in the air, his voice making it seem like poison. Instead of watching the rest of the battle, the ancient being turned, taking to the air and he flew back towards the Korcari Wilds. The anger in his eyes would have made any man quake with fear.


	4. Bad First Impressions

**{I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to get written.}**

The sound of feet moving over the dead leaves and through the swamp water caught Flemeth's attention. She turned to see Shadow, The Maker approaching her.

"Flemeth." His voice seemed stern and he stood straight, looking down his nose at her. "I've just been to Lothering and guess what I found." He held out a dark piece of ripped cloth that was stained with blood. "Are you betraying me, Flemeth?"

She laughed. "A bloody fragment of cloth points to something so severe?"

"It is the blood of your… daughter. And I assume piece of her clothing. Now Flemeth, it is very likely that you have simply lost control of your daughter, though I highly doubt that. Now tell me why you have decided to betray me."

"I am not betraying you, your unholiness."

"Come now, Flemeth. Do not lie to me." He nearly purred. "Why is your child with the elf that took my brother from me?"

"I promise you, my lord that I had no idea he had taken your brother from you. I only wanted Morrigan to gain more strength. I am growing tired of waiting for her to gain it so I may regain my own strength and my youth. I am sure you want me to regain my looks." She said, smiling lightly. Shadow growled and the back of his hand impacted with her face. Flemeth stumbled back, her palm against her face.

"Do not try to charm me!" he barked. "Especially when you look like… that." He scoffed and glared at her for another moment or so. "I have been more than generous with you." he growled. "And you apparently think nothing of it."

"No. You are the ruler of all that breaths. I am nothing if not grateful to all that you have done."

"Then what have I done to upset you so that you would betray me in such a way?" His voice held great command in it, but he was obviously greatly annoyed.

"I am not-" she was silenced by another sharp impact to her face.

"I said do not lie to me!" he barked and grabbed her, puling her close to his face. "Remember that I gave you the ability to remain youthful and I can take it away just as easily." he growled, turning to exit the swamp. As he walked off, he held up his hand, the black cloth still in it. Suddenly the fragment of clothing burst into flame. Shadow closed his fist on it as he spoke. "Perhaps it is time for a change in servant." Shadow scoffed and opened his hand, the ashes blowing from his palm with a breeze.

Fear was reflected in Flemeth's eyes as Shadow's back disappeared.

The group was sitting around the fire of their campsite in silence. They were looking to Dante who was trying to decide on a plan of action. "The Brecillian Forest!" he suddenly said. The group looked to him confused. "I heard that a Dalish Clan is camping out there."

"Those woods are huge. How do you purpose we find this clan, if they are even there." Morrigan replied skeptically.

"Kovu you could manage to track them out right?" He said, looking to his left where Kovu was sitting.

"If they are there, I will find them." He nodded to which Dante smiled.

"Then in the morning we shall search for this clan." he said, ending the matter; however, Alistair seemed to want to say something.

"Alistair, is something wrong?" Kovu asked as Dante was standing to leave.

"It's nothing. I was just hoping we could go to Redcliffe first."

"We will go there soon, Alistair; however, the Dalish will be much harder to find. We need to recruit them before they decide to move camp again." Dante said, trying to assure the young man as he turned. Kovu watched as Dante went to look out across the small lake they had camped beside. There was clearly something on the young noble's mind. Morrigan moved away as well, moving to where she had put her tent up and she started a second fire using her magic. Alistair and Leliana; however, remained at their places at the fire.

Kovu stood to stretch his legs a bit. Somewhere off in the distance, he heard the wings of a large bird take the animal to the sky. The night was peaceful despite the destruction that was taking place back in Lothering. Kovu looked to Dante who was quietly staring into the calm waters of the small lake. Kovu trotted up to him like a puppy would to his master.

Dante did not object to the young elf's presence. His muscular arms were folded over his chest and his blades had been set down against a rock.

"Are you okay, Dante? You seem rather distant." Kovu stated delicately, not wanting to anger the man should he not want to talk.

"I'm fine." he sighed. "I just… I wish we could have had time to look for Fergus."

"Do you really believe he's still out there?"

"My brother is the strongest man I've ever met. A few darkspawn would not have taken him down."

Kovu smiled at the praise for Dante's brother. "Did you spar with your brother a lot?"

"Yes. And I never beat him… not once." Dante said with a fond smile.

"Well, maybe that is why you are hesitant to think anything bad happened to him. If he fell to the darkspawn then what hope is there for you?"

"…" Dante did not answer and grabbed his weapons. "I'm turning in. Thanks for the talk" he said as he headed for his tent. Kovu watched him depart and sighed inwardly. He hoped he hadn't upset the man.

Kovu's dark brown eyes landed on Leliana who was standing before the fire. She smiled to Dante as he passed by and said a goodnight. A question arose in the back of Kovu's mind and he trotted forward and stood on the tree stump next to the Orlesian.

Leliana started at the sudden appearance of the elf.

"Um… Kovu. Hi, may I help you?"

Standing atop the tree stump brought Kovu face to face with Leliana. "I was wondering if you could tell me about this vision of yours?"

Leliana sighed. "I knew this would come up sooner or later. If you do not believe in the Maker it would be difficult for you to understand. I had a dream. In it was an impenetrable darkness… it was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise…" Leliana looked up to the moon, Kovu saw the lights in the sky reflected in her blue eyes. He looked up to the sky as well and found fear enter his mind. For a moment it appeared as if the moon had been glowing red but as the Elf shook his head to clear it, the moon was back to its normal self. Kovu's thoughts were interrupted as Leliana's soft voice continued.

"The last of the sun's light disappeared and I heard this voice… it was a man's voice and it called out to me. The voice had this unknown accent to me and when I heard him I stopped struggling against the darkness and a light suddenly appeared and chased off the dark."

"How did that make you want to come with us?"

"I believe that voice was the Maker. It was as if he was telling me to have faith. I would do anything to stop the Blight. The Maker's brother gave his life for us. How could I just sit back and watch while everything is devoured by the darkness."

"I thought the Maker abandoned your people?"

"Many think that He is gone but I know He is still here. Everything that is is a result of His love for us. I know you may not believe me but recently in my dreams I have had a voice guiding me. I deeply believe that this voice is Him."

"…I do believe you…" Kovu said after a moment.

"Really?"

"I am unsure of who's voice it is, but I often hear a voice guiding me in my own dreams."

"See. The Maker guides even unbelievers. He must hold a great destiny for you. I am sure that if we follow you and Dante there is no way we can loose."

"What makes you trust Dante so much?"

"He is powerful in battle. It is as if his swords are a part of him. I cannot explain it but there is almost an aura around him that makes you trust him. I feel he is a piece of the maker reincarnated."

"Have you any other reason to believe this aside from his skills in battle?"

"I spoke with him before he met to discuss plans and his demeanor is very much like how the stories describe other disciples of the Maker."

"…That is a great complement."

"It is just what I believe." She sighed. Kovu nodded with a smile.

"I see. Could you tell me about the maker?"

"I would love to!" Leliana said happily but her face grew a bit regretful. "However, maybe we could do it tomorrow? It is getting late and I had a bit of a long day."

"That's fine." Kovu said with a polite smile. "I will go check on Alistair." The two nodded politely and Leliana retired into her tent.

Kovu moved over to Alistair who was looking into the fire. "Hey Alistair. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you still up? You should turn in and get your rest. I'll be the lookout."

"I'm not tired." Kovu said, which was only a half truth, the elf was in fact worried that he would dream of Tamlen again. "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't need to do that. You didn't know him as long."

"I thought maybe you needed to talk."

Alistair sighed, "I should be able to handle this better. He warned me from the start that this would happen. Any one of us could die in battle and if that wasn't enough, now everything is riding on just us and the people don't even think the Blight is a treat despite the devastation that took place at Ostagar and …"

"Alistair, your rambling." Kovu interrupted with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Do you think that if we're still alive… could you help me with a funeral for Duncan? I think he said he was from Highever. I'd like to go there and see if I can put up something in his honor."

"I think that is a great idea. I would love to help."

"Not that I mean to pry, but has anyone close to you died?"

Kovu was silent for a moment and Alistair began to wish he could take back the question. The young elf usually seemed so happy and now he looked guilty, remorseful and despondent all at the same time.

"Actually, I have… My best friend…. Tamlen he… and we didn't even have a body to bury… the darkspawn took him. Either to make him one of them or eat him…. For a while I didn't know which one was worse, but now that I've seen more of those things… I'm almost hoping they ate him…. at least I'd prefer that over him becoming one of those things."

"…I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. But… if it's okay, I'd like to stay up with you."

Alistair and Kovu stayed up talking until Dante emerged from his tent. He gathered the others and everyone packed up the campsite and headed out for the Brecillian forests.

Nearly half the day was gone before they reached the large expanse of trees. Dante looked to Kovu. "Okay, you're sure you can find them right?"

Kovu nodded and headed into the forests. Alistair and Leliana were walking with Kovu as the elf inspected the forest, looking for traces of his brothers. Dante and Morrigan were a bit to the left of the others talking among themselves. Loki was a bit hyperactive and was running behind them investigating everything.

After about twenty minutes there was a snap and Morrigan and Dante cried out in surprise. The others whipped around and saw the two dangling above the forest floor in a net. Dante groaned in annoyance and Morrigan cursed under her breath. Loki was underneath the trap, jumping and trying to release his master. Dante was about to pull his blade when a growl emitted from the bushes.

"Shemlen…." a small group of Dalish scouts emerged from behind trees. There were two men and one woman. The woman was the one speaking. Loki lowered his head and growled to the group. "What are you doing in our forest?" She growled, looking to the two in the trap.

"We came looking for your clan. We need to speak with your leader." Dante explained trying to untangle himself from Morrigan. The scouts looked to Kovu, Leliana and Alistair.

"Why do you have one of us with you?" She growled, clearly thinking Kovu was a slave or something.

"I am no servant!" Kovu growled, offended by the assumptions of the female. She looked to him and scoffed.

"You may not view yourself as a servant, but what do your companions think?"

"Kovu is not our slave." Dante said quickly.

"Yes, we are all equal, here." Leliana agreed.

"He is our friend. We would never force him to do anything." Alistair agreed as well. Kovu couldn't help smiling at his companions' quick responses.

The elf was quit for a moment and looked up to Dante again. "You are the leader, I take it?"

"You know, it is rather uncomfortable talking like this. Could you go ahead and cut us down?" he said, annoyed at the situation. The elf was quiet before looking to her companions and moving to cut the two down. Dante and Morrigan fell from the air, landing heavily on the ground. Dante groaned in pain and as he moved to push himself up, one of the elves grabbed him and bound his hands behind him.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"What are you doing?" Kovu demanded as another elf grabbed Morrigan. Loki barked aggressively at the elf holding Dante.

"If you need to speak with the leader, we will hold **your** leader to make sure you do not try anything." the female elf said and motioned to her men to follow her. "Our leader will decide what to do with you." She said as she headed off. The other elves forced Dante and Morrigan forward. Loki whined and bounded behind his master. Kovu and the others followed quickly. When they reached the keeper of the clan, the elves forced Dante and Morrigan to their knees before the man.

"What is this?"

"These two Shems stumbled into a trap. He is the leader of this little group. They say they need to speak with you."

Loki growled at the Keeper who scoffed. "They bring a hound as well. As if we didn't have enough problems with such beasts. We have no reason to speak with useless Shemlen. Kill them." An elf grabbed Dante by the hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat and the elf's cool blade was against his throat in seconds.

"! Dante! Please, wait!" Kovu shouted, pushing forward. The keeper's eyes shifted to look at the young elf.

"You are Dalish, you would you stick up for the Shem?" Kovu looked to Dante. The man's golden eyes were looking to Kovu with a calm expression.

"They are my friends. Please. We are Grey Wardens, we came to ask for your help."

"Grey Wardens? So you came to ask for our aide in the Blight…. I wish we could help, but we are in no condition, as you can see."

Kovu looked around the camp, there were many injured Elves around. "What happened?"

"We are hving trouble with Werewolves in the forest."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, they have killed many of us and infected many more."

"Do you need our help?"

"We could use any help, but we are hesitant to ask for help from another outsider.'

"What do you mean?" Kovu asked.

"A man came to us and offered his services; however, the man betrayed us. He is the reason that the werewolves are attacking so bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure how he did it, but he summoned a creature that is leading the creatures against us. Besides, what reason do you have to help us?"

"I want to help. If we kill the creatures, will you offer your help in the Blight?"

"I suppose if you destroy the evil in the forest, there will be nothing holding us back.

Kovu smiled and moved to help Dante up,

"However! We will keep your friends here as collateral to make sure you do not betray us."

"! But… we need Dante to-" Kovu began to protest, but Dante cut him off

"Kovu," Kovu looked to Dante , "You do not need me, you can lead the others to victory. I trust you. You are good in battle. Do not rely on me so much."

"But-"

"Take Loki with you too. You'll do fine." Kovu watched as the elves forced Morrigan and Dante to their feet.

"And should you betray us…" The keeper began and one Elf forced a knife against Dante's throat again, drawing blood. Dante winced as his skin was pierced. "Your friends **will** die." The two were dragged off. Kovu watched them for a moment and then semi-glared at the Keeper.

Shadow was standing in the very same Dalish Camp that the group was in, having tracked down Morrigan. He had morphed his looks into those of an elf he had killed from this camp. He watched as the Elves dragged Morrigan off and stripped her of her weapon and put her into a cage. He stood and approached the girl.

"Morrigan." he greeted, looking her over.

"Do I know you?"

"You know **of **me. I am sure Morrigan told you stories of me.'

"I remember no stories of an Elf."

"Yes. But this is not my true form.'

"…Shadow? The ruler of the dark?" a smirk came onto his face at the name.

**{Yay! Now things really stray from the game! Again sorry this chapter took so long and it seems kind of short...}**


End file.
